1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet post-treatment apparatus having a tab trimmer, and more particularly, it relates to sheet treatment apparatus wherein output sheets on which images were formed by an image forming apparatus and which were discharged from the image forming apparatus can be treated by various post-treatments.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, in image forming apparatuses such as copying machines, printers and the like, tab sheets each having an integral tab were used to sort sheets on which images were formed.
However, since the tab sheets are usually prepared as a set (for example, five sheets), when a fewer tab sheets are used to sort the sheet materials, unused tab sheets become in vain (for example, when three tab sheets are used to sort, the remaining two tab sheets become unnecessary).